


It's You, It's You, I Always Knew

by loveconquersallhate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friend!Harry, Big Brother!Louis, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School play, Love Interest! Niall, Love interest! Harry, Original Character(s), Teen Romance, This is not sucky het I promise, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveconquersallhate/pseuds/loveconquersallhate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a Sophomore. Harry is her best friend that she shares EVERYTHING with. Louis is her pesky step-brother who always gets into her business, but she loves him anyway. Niall is, well, Niall.... Adorable and funny and perfect, and Chris thinks she could drown in the green of those eyes. Blue. She meant blue... Oh shit.<br/>Chris gets confused, Louis is the perfect older brother, and Harry is suddenly more than a best friend...<br/>"The thing was, she'd really, honestly never seen Harry as more than a friend. It was kind of a shock to realize that, wow, Harry was actually a boy... a boy who'd always been there with hugs and kisses and kind words when she'd needed them..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> iHola chicas!  
> *Deep breath*  
> This is... I dunno. Fluff. I thought my first post on here should be relatively fluffy...  
> Thanks for reading! Any kudos or comments would be much appreciated!

Light streamed through the half-pulled blinds as Chris sat apathetically at her desk in biology. She gazed wantonly over at the clock, hand on her cheek as she leaned tiredly on her desk. She hoped the bell would ring soon, dying to see Harry and Lou. The bums had skipped out on all the afternoon classes to attend musical rehearsals. It was frustrating being forced to sit through her classes without Harry to joke with. He had been her best friend ever since seventh grade. His characteristic brown hair was curly and undomesticated, and his green eyes always shone like emeralds. Since his growth spurt, he now stood at 6'1, and Chris thought it funny that she had to look up at him now when they spoke, even Louis did. Louis was her older, step-brother. He was a Senior, who had a floppy caramel fringe, and bright blue eyes which were constantly full of mischief. Chris had bonded with him the moment their parents started dating five years ago. Together, the three of them were inseparable. Her musings were abruptly interrupted by the loud _brrrrrrr_ of the bell, announcing the end of the school day. Chris hopped to her feet, crammed her books into her arms, and hurried out of class, down the hall.

She immediately headed to the theatre, and as she walked in, she was bombarded in a bear-hug. "Hi Chris!!! I missed you like, so much!" Louis chirped loudly. Chris smiled and pried him off. "Hey Louis, you sure seem energetic." She speculated. Louis' smile brightened. "Yeah, Niall let me have his energy drink. I think i'm on a caffeine high right now!" Louis cheeped. Chris straightened herself at that name, and her insides twisted. Niall, a cute, blonde-haired, blue-eyed junior, was the boy she'd been chatting with as of late. He was in jazz band with her, and he was absolutely hilarious. Chris might have fancied him a bit... "Why've you got that look on your face? What did I say?" Louis pestered, before realization burst out on his face. Sometimes Chris hated living with him. " **Oh**! It's Niall, right? _Niall!!!_ Oh Chris, you're adorable, really." He said mischievously, and pinching her cheek. A low "What?' called out from behind them. The voice's owner appeared. Harry, of course. Louis smiled devilishly. "Oh, well she's been up 'till 2:00 AM all week, texting a certain blonde leprechaun who has _dreamy eyes, an adorable nose, and an amazing smile_ " Louis mocked in a girlish voice, which totally did not sound like her at all. Harry snorted, whether at Louis' interpretation of her voice, or her muderous facial expression, she did not know. She couldn't help joining in though; Harry's laugh was  _contagious_.  He slung an arm around her shoulder comfortingly and sighed. "It's fine Chris, perfectly normal to like a boy... Give me details though! I can't believe you hid this from your  best friend." He prodded sweetly. Chris sighed. This was going to be interesting... "I wasn't hiding it from you, Haz, I just didn't think it was relevant... but if you really want to know..." She mused. Harry leaned in avidly. "First. Louis, shove off, you've done your damage here! Don't you have some freshmen girls to go fluster?" She said a bit sharply, yet teasing. Louis regarded her with bemusement. "Fine, I can see i'm not wanted here. I'll go do that, thank you. At least they  _appreciate_ me." He said with mock hurt. Chris laughed. "Bye, Lou. I'll catch you after the show tonight." She called after him as he walked away. He looked back for a moment and smiled cheerfully. 

" **So.** Give me details, Chris. YOu promised!" Harry prodded once they'd arrived at her locker. Chris looked up at him from where she was packing her bag. "Oh, right. Well I _might_ have a crush on Niall... and he might like me back. Maybe." She spilled.  Harry pushed his unruly curls back into his beanie, and nodded, urging her to go on. "And I don't know what to do about it." She admitted. Harry slumped back against the wall and smiled. "Well he'd be lucky to go out with you, Chris." He said softly. Chris shrugged. "I don't know-" She started, when Harry cut her off. "If you're nervous, I could set you two up, you know." He said. "NIall's really nice, and I could probably ask him what he thinks of you tonight before the dress rehersal." He continued. Something wistful flashed in his eye, but Chris didn't see. "Would you, Haz? That would be amazing." She answered, shutting her locker and slinging her backpack on, over her shoulders. "Yeah, definetly, love. I'll tell you what he said as soon as possible. Call me or something before the show, yeah?" He asked. Chris nodded briskly. "You're coming tonight, right?" Harry asked, his confidence wavering suddenly. "Of  _course_ Harry! I wouldn't miss it for the world." She answered. Harry smiled, his confidence returning. "Okay, great. and in case I don't talk to  you untill then-" He said, before giving her a bear hug, his lanky arms all awkward and familiar around her back. He kissed her cheek in typical Harry fashion and pulled back a bit to look her in the eye. Chris noted the nerves and adrenaline that he radiated. She tiled a half-smile at him. "You'll be _great_ Harry. don't get nervous on me." She encouraged. Harry just smiled back and shrugged. "I know. Thanks Chris. I'll see you tonight." He answered softly, pulling her in for another hug before Chris had to go home, and he had to return to rehersals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's so short... I hope you all liked it! I'll continue over time, but it shouldn't be THAT long. I have it alllll written out :)


	2. A Midsummer Night's Dream

After she'd gone home and done her homework, Chris descended the spiral staircase from her room and went to the kitchen in search of food. She greeted her stepdad, Roger, who was currently seated at the kitchen island on his laptop, and she veered towards the fridge. A second after opening it, she was interrupted by Roger's cheery voice. "Chris-- you're aware that your mother and I are away this weekend, right?" He asked curiously, looking up at her from under his reading glasses' wire frames. "Yes" Chris replied simply, and pulled a red delicious apple from the bottom drawer of the refrigerator. "Well... you could have some friends over, if you wanted, on Saturday night... to *ahem* celebrate the end of the musical or something..." He said in a mischievous tone. Chris caught on to Roger's musings instantly. "OH... just *ahem* a small gathering?" She replied, used to his random ideas that were typically out of the blue, and very spur of the moment. "Well actually, it could be more than just a  _couple_  people if you wanted. Whatever floats your boat, really..." He answered. "...as long as no  _police_  or  _illegal substances_  are involved." Chris smiled. "Where did this whim of yours come from, Roger?"  She asked, before biting her apple. Roger shrugged, and gave her a slight grin. "Louis was complaining about how I "Never let him have any fun" yesterday, and I think this might prove him wrong... wouldn't it?" He asked. Chris sighed. "Okay, well I suppose so. I can promise you that both conditions will be met. I'll start planning now, I guess." she said, giving him a wide smile over her shoulder as she walked out the door, then ran back down the hall, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. 

She launched herself onto her bed, and pulled her IPhone from its' plug. The phone rang only once before a deep voice answered. "Hi, Chris! What's up?" Harry asked perkily. "Hey Haz, so apparently I'm throwing a party tomorrow night. I'll get Lou in on it too." She replied. Harry laughed into the receiver. "Apparently? Is this one of Roger's crazy ideas?" He asked. "Yes. I'm not going to comment on how you guessed that so easily. I was hoping you could start on invitations?" She answered. Harry, ever the social butterfly, knew about 7/8ths of the school. He was still working on the scene, anime, and emo kids.  His reply was typical. "I'd absolutely  _love_  to, Chris. Oh, and by the way, I spoke to Niall." Chris, who had been sprawled on her bed, sat up abruptly. "You did?" She asked, voice a bit frantic. "Yeah... I  _think_  he likes you. Told me that he likes your new reed case, or whatever _that_  means." Harry replied a bit teasingly. Chris blushed, although nobody could see. Her reed case... well it _was_ glittery... and purple... and perhaps it was just a bit overly noticeable... but  _Niall_  noticed, and that was all that mattered, so her heart fluttered. "It's nothing... So you really, really, truly think he likes me?" She asked. Harry chuckled over the line. "Oh, I'd venture so far as to say he truly, madly, deeply likes you. You're pretty likeable, you know." He replied. Chris smiled, adoring being basked in Harry's compliments. "Thanks, Harry. I guess I'll see you after the show?" She clarified. "Of course, love. You should really  _talk_ with Niall though... At some point... Before he goes and finds someone with a nicer reed case." He joked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye Haz." She said fondly, before hanging up at Harry's "Byeeeeeee". 

***

Chris entered the theatre with Roger and her mother at her side. She sat in the third row, smoothed out her purple summer dress, and unbuttoned her cardigan; it was pretty warm in the room, what with so many other people. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, but her blonde fringe hung out just so. She endured a bit of small talk with her parents, but soon the lights were dimming, and the red curtains of the stage drew back to reveal Louis, alone on centre stage in full costume. It was quite obvious why he'd been chosen to play the mischievous "Fairy Puck" in their school's presentation of "A Midsummer Night's Dream". He was perfect for it. The show itself was awesome. It boasted glittery fairy costumes, realistic period clothing, incredible props and backdrop, and even better acting. Chris admired Louis' seamless acting, which was just as marvelous as she'd predicted it to be, and she also caught a few shared glances with Niall, who sat in the corner, manning sound effects. What impressed her most about the show, however, was how well Harry played his part of Lysander. Sure, they were best friends, and she liked to think that she knew everything about him... but no, this was a total surprise. He'd always refused to practice in front of her when she asked, claiming he's wanted it to be a "surprise". Well it was a surprise, all right. Harry swooped around stage on those lanky limbs like he owned the place. Chris found herself itching to get backstage, if only to make sure that it was really  _him_  in that body, not some secret twin or something.

Chris was wrong. It wasn't a twin. It really  _was_  Harry. She knew when she found him sitting on the backstage couch, chatting up literally  _all_  the stagehands. She hurried over and plopped on his lap. His costume was soft enough, she thought. Unlike those black skinny jeans he took to wearing on weekdays that she was always wary of sitting on, for fear he'd split them or suffocate or something with extra weight. Harry's hands instinctively slid to her waist. "Hello, pet. How was I?" He asked curiously, a glimmer of chicanery in his eyes. "Harry you dolt! You never told me you could act!" She answered, smacking him upside the head, although it did little damage with his curls in the way. Harry laughed and squeezed her tight in a sort of backwards hug. "Pretty please forgive me?" He asked mockingly. Chris sighed. "I guess so. It's a bit impossible to stay mad at that face." she answered, pinching his cheek. He only responded by giving her that typical, childish grin of his. A cheery voice interrupted their moment. "Hey there! Got room for me?" Louis asked. Chris whipped her head around, accidentally hitting Harry in the face with her ponytail, and heard a quiet "hey" of protest. "Well if it isn't the star of the show. Mr. Louis Tomlinson, ladies and gentlemen." Chris said amusedly, sarcastically clapping her hands. Harry joined in. "Oh, stop it. Thank you, thank you, I know. I'm wonderful." Louis said, unabashed. He sat next to them on the sofa, and then shoved his hands behind his head. "So, Chris... Curly here was telling me about this party we're throwing apparently?" Louis said, giving her an amused look. She smiled. "Yup... well, actually, it was Roger's idea... He said something about us "having some fun"?" She teased. Louis sighed in understanding. "Ah... I know what this is about. He's trying to make up for not letting me go to Aimee's party last week. Well, I guess we'll just have to have a  _lot_ of fun, now won't we?" He said, smirking. Chris laughed, knowing Louis had something up his sleeve. "Yes, that's the plan." Harry said conversationally, before nudging Chris in the ribs to get her attention. He motioned towards the other side of the room, and Chris had no idea what he was playing at until... until she noticed Niall's careful blue eyes watching her _right there._ She abruptly stood, and turned around to face her friends. "Um, I'll catch up with you two later. Harry, I'll see you tomorrow, and Lou, you can wait for me in the car." She muttered. Louis gave her a once-over. "Where're ya going?" He asked, seeing the frantic and nervous look on her face. "OH. You're gonna man up and ask him out, then?" Lou teased. Chris gave him a look, aghast, and he refrained. "Sorry, Chris, you know I do it because I love you." He apologized, offering a timid smile. Harry simply nudged her forward and murmured "go get 'im".

With a heavy heart, Chris walked towards Niall, each footstep feeling like moving a heavy brick. In what felt like seconds, however, she was there, standing in front of him, who was all warm smiles and even warmer eyes. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi." She said timidly, earning a happy "Hello." in return. With the look Niall was currently giving her though, she just couldn't help herself anymore. "So, I'm having a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you'd be my date." She blurted, which earned a very shocked, yet fond look from her adversary. realizing what she'd said, She blushed and quirked a half-grin. "Really? Well, I'd love to!" Niall answered, and Chris let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. And then- "I just... I dunno, I thought you and Harry were... an item or something? He like, interrogated me at rehearsal. I thought he was trying to get me to back off..." Niall continued, and Chris took it all in. Suddenly, it all felt as if she'd been hit by a bagful of emotions. Feeling overwhelmed with that idea, she quickly attempted to compose herself. "Oh! Well no, we're just really good friends... I've never thought about him in that way." she admitted. Niall just nodded  obtusely. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at my house around 9:30? Right after the play ends." She said. Niall grinned and agreed. "Of course! I'll see you then." He said, before tentatively reaching out for a hug. Chris accepted it, but couldn't get rid of that awful feeling in the back of her head, saying that this wasn't right, that it should've been Harry, and whoa. Where did that come from? She broke away, and ran off after muttering a feeble "Bye." to Niall, not waiting for his reply. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, looks like Chris is having mixed feelings ;)  
> This chapter's a bit longer, I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading! I'm just gonna keep publishing whenever I have time, so hold on! Exams are about to start so it may be a couple weeks :(  
> I'll try not to keep you waiting too long :)


	3. It's Hard to Believe, That I Couldn't See (That You Were Always There Beside Me)

The thing was, she'd really, honestly never seen Harry as more than a friend. It was kind of a shock to realize that, wow, Harry was actually a boy... a boy who'd always been there with hugs and kisses and kind words when she'd needed them... a boy with whom she could have done so may things with at their sleepovers over the years, but her parents had trusted her not to.  She hadn't even considered it, because, as previously stated, she had't realized that he was in fact a boy, who she was allowed to have feelings for without it being weird. Well, it WOULD be weird, but not in the way it would be if it had been one of her girl friends, seeing as she was 100% straight. As were they... and Harry... Chris needed to to stop thinking for a bit, her brain was rushing over thoughts a mile a minute. She went to the car parked outside. She knew that only Louis would be inside, because she'd sent off her parents earlier in the other car, before she'd gone backstage.

The chirping crickets and the nighttime city glow around her could not even settle her, as it usually did. As soon as she opened the door to Cheryl, Louis' red mustang, and sat, she could feel his eyes on her, burning into her skin. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost, Chris." Louis said warily, in an unfarmiliar tone as he began driving down the road to a stoplight. Chris realized that she must be worrying him, and flashed a believable smile. "Yeah... i'm fine. Niall said yes." She answered, breathless. She hadn't realized she'd been holding it in.  Louis looked at her briefly, in a sideways glance. "Yeah? Well of course he did, you're my little sister, aren't you?" He said playfully. She nodded, looking out the window at the lights as they drove by, everything feeling unusually calm outside. "If you wanna talk about it... I'm here, yeah?" Louis continued softly. Chris smiled to herself, but shoved that to the back of her mind, which had started rushing with possibilities again.

Once home, she had hurried to her room to change into pajamas and her fuzzy bunny slippers which Harry had given her for her fourteenth birthday. She did her buisness in the bathroom, as well as washing her teeth and face. When she'd looked in the mirror at her reflection, she saw a pale-faced, shocked looking girl with golden blonde hair staring back at her. Frazzled still, she had flopped onto her bed  and pulled the covers up over her, turned out her side lamp, and shut her eyes, hoping to block out her troublesome thoughts. After counting sheep, thinking up a story, and humming herself a lullabye, she gave up. Lying there, she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Something random dawned on her... what if Harry had realized that they had an unusual friendship for a boy/girl dynamic..? What if he liked her?  **What if he liked her?** Suddenly, the bagful of emotions returned and hit even harder than it had before. She wasn't sure how she felt about that idea. It would be weird, wouldn't it? Something warm and fuzzy pulled at her, and it wasn't her slippers deciding to become self-aware; something told her in a small voice in the back of her head: " You'd like Harry to have feelings for you." and at that, Chris jumped off of her bed and shook her head, as if to clear it from all these confusing thoughts.

In doing so, it felt as if Louis' offer of lending an ear to hear her problems came rushing back. She crept out of her room, and walked ever so quietly down the spiral staircase to the basement floor, where the garage, the den, and Louis' room were. She walked towards the nightlight at the end of the dark corridor, as a moth would to fire. Knocking gently, she stood by his closed door. He called out a "Come in!" in an awake voice, which was not unusual for him at this time of night. Chris entered and was met by the sight of Louis, sat on his bed and dressed in his glasses, plaid pajama bottoms, and a white tee shirt, typing away on his laptop. He looked up at her and examined her expression briefly, as she shut the door behind her. "Oi, what's wrong, Chris? You look even worse, c'mere. " He said worriedly, patting the spot on his bed between his legs for her to sit. She approached and sat obediently, so her back pressed to Louis' chest comfortably, and he drew subconscious circles on her wrist. "Lou, can i ask you something?" she said, looking down at his laptop screen where his tumblr dash was displayed, hiding the homework he was doing on Word. Louis ran his fingers through her hair calmingly. "Yes! Anything, love." He answered. "Well- Niall said something while we were talking, and it really took me off guard..." She started, mindlessly tapping her legs with her fingers. "Did he try to hurt you?" Louis asked protectively. Chris jolted upright. "No! Um. He just said that- that he thought Harry and I were... together, I guess." She answered, a bit bewildered. "It was unexpected, like... do we act that way? Lou, i'm really confused. I've never considered it.. and I needed your input, I guess." She went on, a bit panicky.

Louis wrapped his arms around her stomach and perched his head on her shoulder thoughtfully. "Okay. First, congrats on asking Niall out! And second- I'd like to think that your relationship with Haz is defenitly special. To be honest, from an outsider's point of view, it'd be understandble to could come to the conclusion that you and him were more than platonic... You two just act really domestic, you know?" Louis said, all while hugging her tight. Chris turned in his brotherly embrace to look him in the face warily. "Thanks Lou... that's not it though. I guess I don't really mind that other people think we might be more than just friends...  What scares me the most is the possibility that maybe I want that... and maybe Harry's always wanted that and i've been a huge let down. Or maybe he won't want it at all and i'll just get really embarrassed. This could ruin everything, but now that I've thought about it, I can't go on pretending I haven't, you know? It's terrifying."

Louis smiled thoughtfully. "Well, I dunno... Harry's not really like that. You'd know that more than anybody, Chris. He loves virtually everyone, might love you even more. If he does have a crush on you, I doubt you've been dissapointing him, what with all the attention you give him. If he hasn't thought about it much either, I'm sure he'll feel the same way that you do, if not give it a go to make you happy.  And if he doesn't, and hurts your feelings, I'll beat him up." Louis said, smiling that happy and silly smile that he used only for her. Chris felt her own lips quirk into a shy smile, and laughed a bit. "Louis, you wouldn't  _really_... Oh- i've just realized.. what about Niall?" She asked, a feeling of regret in the pit of her stomach. "Go to the party with him. I'll keep an eye on Harry so he doesn't get too up in your buisness. If you still wanna see Niall, then do it, but if you like Harry, you probably shouldn't lead Niall on." Louis said firmly. Chris nodded, then hugged Louis tight. "Thanks Lou, you're the best." She said into his shoulder. Louis laughed "You know I am." And pulled up his covers. "All right, get in, kiddo. You don't want mom and dad to know you've been out of bed this late, do you? Remember what happened last time?" He said mischeviously. Chris glared at him. "That was  your fault. I still can't believe that they bought your explanation. I was't really sneaking out." She said, pouting a bit. Louis ruffled her hair. "Yep, some of my finest work there." He muttered fondly, before switching off his lamp and stowing his laptop under the bed. "Night, Chris." He murmered sleepily. "G'night Lou." She replied hazily, feeling a bit at rest, and happy that Louis could be so wise and comforting if he wanted to be. Maybe it would all work out after all...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title to this chapter is a reference to High School Musical. Don't judge me.  
> Hope you liked the chapter!!! The next one will probably be up next week. It should be the last... unless I decide that I need more, like an epilogue or something.  
> I'm halfway through exams but I couldn't resist updating... oops ;) Kudos, comments and reviews are always appreciated :)))


	4. Down, Down In My Bones Somewhere I'd Never Have known

Chris woke to the sound of heavy metal, and Louis screeching along to it. She sat against the bed's headboard and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, feeling exhausted. **_Saturday, I feel right. I been drinking all day. Yes I got a date, a midnight ride. I had to get it away_**  "Louis it is waaaay too early for this. You don't even like Metal..." She said groggily. Louis flashed her a cheeky grin. "Well, you see, it totally fits the occasion, doesn't it? Plus, Def Leppard is pretty ace." He explained, getting into the chorus.  ** _Saturday night - High Saturday night - High 'n' dry Saturday night - I'm high Saturday night - High 'n'_ _dry..._**  Chris rolled her eyes. "Very coincidental, I agree, but do you have to play it so loud?" She whined, shoving the pillow over her head. Louis snickered. "Sorry, can't hear you. Oh, by the way, Harry called, asking if he should show up to the party early. It's at 9:00, right?" Louis said offhandedly. Chris groaned and rolled onto the floor,  trudging grumpily out of the room. "I'll text him. You can make the music playlist since you're so knowledgeable about it all... just, no heavy metal." She called, running down the hall and up the staircase to the kitchen. She was surprised to find it empty, but for a note left on the countertop. _" Chris, we've left early. The only reason I left this note was because Louis probably forgot to tell you. Have fun at your party tonight, clean up after! - Mom"_  An envelope of money was attached, supposedly for party food. Chris smiled to herself, a bit nervous, but overall stellar. She plated a pancake that sat on the stove, still warm. Tonight would be wicked.

Tonight would not be wicked. It was 8:30. She needed a dress, she needed party food, and she needed Louis to get home REALLY SOON. Chris looked around the main floor of her house. The Xbox was set up in the den, and the family's supply of wine and liqueur was safely hidden. Fairy lights had been set up all around the house, the ceiling lights dimmed, and music was playing on Louis' Ipod dock... but the pizza hadn't arrived, Chris hadn't had the chance to change, and Louis STILL hadn't come home from the night (and final) showing of the school musical. He'd left at 11:00, for the matinee, and had promised he'd be home before people arrived... but as time ticked on it appeared that he was, as usual, running late. Chris now regretted turning down Harry's offer of helping her, but at the time, she couldn't bear the thought of spending time with him in such proximity after discovering her newfound feelings for him.  _  
_

The doorbell rang a second later, and she ran to it. Thankfully, it was only the pizza guy. She handed him a wad of bills and led him to the kitchen to put the boxes on the table. "Party tonight, huh?" He said conversationally. She laughed, letting go of her stress like a helium baloon and letting it float away. "Yeah, just waiting for my brother to come home actually." She answered. "Looks like it'll be fun, have a good night, miss." He answered cheerfully before letting himself out.  

Chris hopped up the stairs two at a time, and then proceeded to her room.  She dug through her closet and turned up with a white lacey dress she'd got last christmas. Pleased, she undressed and pulled it on, then untied the braid that she'd had in all day. The result was wavy hair. Happy with it, and suddenly more cheery, Chris rushed to the bathroom to do her makeup.

Louis arrived home at 9:07 exactly, and Chris was about to spaz at him until she saw that he'd brought along none other than Niall. Niall had quiffed his fluffy hair up, presumably with Louis' help, and dressed in a blue striped t-shirt and chinos. He looked considerably amazing, and when he leaned in to hug Chris hello, she smelled light cologne and something fresh, like mowed grass in the summer. Giving Louis a dirty look, she took Niall's hand and led him away, letting Louis manage the door for the people arriving.

The party started getting packed around 10:00. Teenagers were dancing in the living room, playng fifa in the den, eating away the pizza in the kitchen, but thankfully, some had brought more food, so they weren't actually running out... Chris was in the midst of a game of truth or dare in the den, the fifa match quiet in the backround but for occasional whines of protest and cheers. Louis led the truth or dare, and she should have been having fun. but she wasn't. Niall sat to her right, arm around her shoulder, and Harry to her left, pressed in close; she wondered if it could get any worse than this. Harry tapped her shoulder. She looked at him, internally blushing. "Hey, Chris? Do you want something to drink? I'm just about to go get one." He asked sweetly. Courteous as always. "Yeah, sure. I'll have whatever you're having." She replied, watching him smile at her, then get up from the sofa and walk down the corridor. She sighed, momentarily relieved. Harry had arrived around fifteen minutes after Lou and Niall, dressed in a patterned button-down shirt and skinny jeans. His har was slightly gelled from his face, which was uncharacteristic, but looked really good. He looked really good, and Chris felt guilty for not being able to keep her eyes off him. Poor Niall hadn't even noticed. He kept stopping to say hi to different people, and it appeared that he knew more people at their school than even Harry did. 

Chris looked up at Niall from under his arm and quirked a half-grin. He was a rather good date, regardless. He always had a hand on her back or shoulder or laced between her fingers, and he even introduced her to a couple people, which felt silly, since it was  _her_  house. Niall looked down at her and smiled back, poking her cheek gently. "Having a good time?" He asked. She let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I think so." She answered. A voice in the background catacalled: "Hey Horan, gonna get some tonight?" And Chris stiffened. "Hey Malik, gonna stop being such a bloody wanker and actually win a round of fifa for once?" Niall threw back at a lanky boy with quiffed hair that Chris had seen around but generally tried to avoid. After that, things were stiff again, and even worse when Harry returned with a sugary sweet drink and an even sweeter smile. 

Louis called on her five minutes later. "Hey, Chris! Truth or dare?" He asked. Chris knew better than choosing truth, because he'd just get her to tell one of her embarassing childhood stories. "Dare, Lou." She said evenly, looking him directly in the eyes and making her best "please don't embarass me  _please don't embarassss meee_ " face. And he responded by, of course, flashing his most devious grin, and sometimes, Chris thought that it was his life's goal to make her own miserable. "Okay... I dare you to go in the closet with Nialler for seven minutes." He said wickedly. She squished her eyes shut tight and rubbed her temples, quick enough that Niall didn't see. She nodded. "Allright Niall, it's just in the hall, under the stairs." She said, standing and taking his hand. He followed timidly. On her way out, she cast Louis a terrified look, and he only winked. She also made the mistake of looking at Harry, who appeared blank-faced and unreadable. Which she thought could mean he didn't care- he daydreamed a lot... or he did care, a lot.

The closet didn't have a light. They had to use Niall's phone as a flashlight. They sat at opposite sides of the closet, just fitting, since it was so small. Niall smiled, mouth full of braces and childish eagerness. Chris couldn't bring herself to smile back.

"I feel like Harry Potter." Niall remarked, tapping the ceiling. Chris smirked a bit at that, understanding the feeling. "More like Seamus Finnigan." She commented. Niall laughed his usual, breathy cackle. "Yeh, I guess you're right." He answered, eyes glinting. Chris shrugged. Silence followed. It wasn't comfortable silence, but the kind of silence that was of words unspoken, and voices trapped inside throats. Chris watched Niall's Adam's apple bob before he broke the quiet. "I'm not going to kiss you." He said softly. His words were loaded, and she darted her eyes off of his throat, up to his eyes, shocked. "What?" Chris asked dryly, voice cracking. She winced. 

"I'm not going to kiss you, because I'm pretty sure you don't want me to. I'm pretty sure that i'm the idiot who accidentally revealed Harry to you. I'm also pretty sure that I'm okay with that, because you and Harry are damn perfect for each other." He said, eyes defiant and sober. He smiled a bit, and Chris nodded, head spinning. "So you're not making me choose?" She asked, confused and excited at the same time. "Nah, that's too much pressure for anybody. I'd still like to be friends though..." Niall replied, cocking his head to the side rather adorably. Chris took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yes, okay. Thanks, Niall. Uh, you've been a wonderful date..." She answered before leaning in to kiss his cheek quickly. "And I'd love to be your friend." She breathed, excitement taking over and numbing her. Niall laughed his usual little cackle of amusement, and shrugged. "Good, because I'd love to come over sometime and try out yer stepdad's electric guitar." He joked. Chris laughed, and an instant later, there was a knock to their closet door. "Oi, time's up. Get out, ya lovebirds!" A voice called. They opened the door to find that not much had happened while they were gone, except Harry was gone from sight. Niall sat back down among a couple friends, and Chris decided to go see if she could find him. 

She walked out of the den and back into the hallway, and was about to head upstairs when she heard something coming from Louis' room. When she got closer, she realized it sounded like someone had found his guitar and was playing it softly. Curious, she pressed her head to the door and listened as lyrics sang out among the upbeat guitar riff. _" **You call me up, i**_ **t's like a broken record, s** **aying that your heart hurts**.  **That you never get over him getting over you.**   **And you end up crying, a** _ **nd I end up lying,**_  
 _ **'cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do. And when the phone call finally ends, you say, "Thanks for being a friend,"and we're going in circles again and again."**  _Chris' eyebrows scrunched together, because that sounded  oddly farmiliar to something that she did to Harry when her ex-boyfriend Dean had broken up with her. Shocked, Chris realized that the only person who'd be in Louis' bedroom playing on his guitar, which was locked and hidden under his bed, could be Harry. And that meant that this song was for her.  ** _I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth: that I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl. Hold you tight straight through the day light, i'm right here when you gonna realise that I'm your cure, heartbreak girl."_  **

Chris couldn't have this. She needed to tell him that she liked him back. The music stopped, and anxious she'd be caught, she had the urge to run away--down the hall and back into the safety of the den... But deciding instead to step away from her shy nature, because it was Harry after all, she knocked on the door abruptly.

Harry, hair just as perfect as before, opened it slowly. Once he saw her, she knew from his facial expression that she hadn't been meant to hear it. His eyes were wide, and lips parted. Chris, acting impulsively, grabbed his hand and wordlessly towed him up the two flights of stairs to her room. Once inside, she shut her door from the party outside, not wanting to be distracted. 

 

"I--uh... How much did you hear?" He asked tentatively. Chris shrugged. "I think all of it... It doesn't matter though. Haz, I'm so sorry for being so blind. It wasn't fair to you." She blurted, words pleading. He stuffed his hands into his pockets uncomfortably and stood there, in the middle of her room. "I-–didn't you and Niall... in the closet..." He said a bit confusedly. Chris shook her head no. "No! Harry, I think... what if we dated?" She said, eyes fixed on the floor, realizing the strength of her words, knowing how different everything might be now. In a stride, however, he was standing right in front of her, tilting her chin up to look him in the eye. "Oh, love. Are you sure?" He asked.

 

In that moment, he looked so gorgeous, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before just how attractive he was... Why all the girls at school liked him so much. In the way his eyes were worriedly fixed on her, she saw why he never went out with any of them. He had eyes only for her. She felt a tidal wave of emotions flow over her. "How long?" She asked, feeling his pain and patience in her gut. His eyes softened. "Maybe... A year... and a bit." He said, eyes suddenly looking full of joy and pride. She understood, and sighed. "Never again." She muttered, before leaning close to engulf him in a desperate hug. He clutched back, stroking her head like she was something precious. He hummed softly, to lull her or just because he was happy she couldn't distinguish... so she laughed, because it was such a Harry thing to do.

In a haze, in what felt like an instant, she was being kissed by sugary sweet lips. The feeling was overwhelming, and she pulled back for a second to catch her breath. She caught his eye and her heart skipped a beat, breathing speeding as she leaned back in.

The feeling was foreign, but so, so achingly good. His kiss was like jumping out of a moving vehicle, and she loved the adrenaline that coursed through her veins like an old friend. She realized that maybe Harry felt it too--like being full--filled to the brim with affection. 

 

And she thought then that maybe she had overreacted too many times with her extreme teenage hormones in the past 24 hours. Everything would be fine, because Harry still loved her, and she liked him back, and Niall wasn't bitter, and Louis was himself. She reminded herself to get back at him later, but now, she just wanted to kiss Harry. He pulled her over to her bed and they both fell onto it, giggling with honeymoon love. She looked up at him and saw the same boy she'd been friends with for what seemed like forever. He cuddled her close in his arms, and though it was farmiliar, now she felt a little spark of something more... of hope. And she realized, she'd always known, deep in her heart, that he'd be the one. It was always him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! Did you like it? I promised sappy fluffy fluff. Hope there wasn't too much angst. I might make this a series, but no promises yet. I have more in store.


End file.
